The present invention relates to a carrier with foldable wheels, and more particularly, to devices for turning the rotatable rods for folding or unfolding the wheels of the carrier, and for reducing weight of the carrier and for increasing portability thereof by decreasing the length of the rotatable rods.
Carriers with wheels such as luggage may be conveniently used for various activities such as travelling or shopping. However, a carrier with small wheels is difficult to move over uneven road surfaces. Also, the bottom edges and corners of the luggage touch the ground and are worn down and become easily coated with dirt.
When wheels are large, the problems described above may be solved, however carriers are inconvenient for storage and can be aesthetically unpleasing. Accordingly, the wheels of carrier should be slightly large and may be unfolded or folded as necessary. A carrier with foldable wheels has been filed by the present applicant and registered as Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1218439. The prior patent discloses a structure in which, the length of the rotatable rods is increased, and the weight of the carrier increases. Due to the increased length, much more force is needed when it is necessary to lift and move the carrier.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a carrier 1000 according to one embodiment of the previously registered patent filed by the present applicant. As shown in FIG. 1, rotatable rod 310 (which includes a pair of helical lines 301a and 301b) and rotatable rod 320 (which includes a pair of rotatable rods 302a and 302b) are installed on one surface of body 400.
On the carrier 1000 of FIG. 1, wheels 330 and 340 are unfolded and spread apart because handle 370 is pulled up to raise handle bars 350 and 360 in such a way that rotatable rods 310 and 320 rotate about an axis in a longitudinal direction by a certain angle.
FIG. 2 illustrates a state in which wheels 330 and 340 are folded toward the center because handle 370 is pressed down to lower handle bars 350 and 360.
Handle bar 350 and cross bar 93 formed as one, as are handle bar 360 and cross bar 94.
Because it is necessary to form sections of helical lines 301a, 301b, 302a, and 302b formed on rotatable rods 310 and 320, which are longer than the distances required for sliding handle bars 350 and 360 vertically, rotatable rods 310 and 320 are also long. As described above, the length of rotatable rods 310 and 320 increases the weight of carrier 1000, requiring more efforts to pick up or move carrier 1000.
The present invention provides a carrier having foldable wheels for reducing weight thereof and for increasing portability thereof by shortening the length of rotatable rods.
In addition, the present invention provides a carrier having foldable wheels with an increase in the wheel's diameter to easily and smoothly move the carrier over uneven surfaces.
In addition, the present invention provides a carrier that has foldable wheels to be conveniently use and store.
Additional aspects of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description that follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the present disclosure.